


the tracksuit job

by sweetwatersong



Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Mission Fic, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwatersong/pseuds/sweetwatersong
Summary: Officially, SHIELD has little interest in what the Leverage crew is doing. Unofficially, Clint Barton heard they were in his neck of the woods and after a group he often tangled with. That's definitely relevant tohisinterests.





	the tracksuit job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4Orcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/gifts).



> For crazy4orcas, who prompted "Clint/Natasha - Just when Clint thought things couldn’t get any worse, Natasha called to check on him."

“Hi, Natasha,” he whispered breathlessly, wincing at the way even those hushed words bounced around the ventilation system. The silence from down below was even more daunting.

“…how bad is it?” She asked after a moment.

“On a scale of one to ten?” The screws on the air vent squeaked in protest as someone, probably standing on a rolling chair, began loosening them. Clint tilted his head back and grinned winningly at the less-than-thrilled blonde thief whose face appeared as soon as the grate was gone. “About a six.”

A sub-vocal growl directly underneath the vent told him that Parker was not, in fact, standing on a chair. It also told him exactly whose very broad and very good-at-punching shoulders she was sitting on. He waved the hand not holding the tracking system at her anyway, still grinning. “Make that an eight.”

A sigh drifted through the speaker as Parker squinted accusingly at him. Then the line clicked off and somewhere in the room below, where the quiet planning to take down Russian mafia members in Bed Stu had been going so well, another ringtone was answered by Sophie’s smooth “Hello, Natasha. So nice of you to call.”

Yeah, this was going to be all kinds of fun.


End file.
